


Let Me Feel You

by Thankless91



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepy Boys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thankless91/pseuds/Thankless91
Summary: Showho smut. That is all.





	Let Me Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic ever and my first time writing smut. I hope it's as enjoyable to read as it was to write :)

They just wrapped the final scene of their new video for “Alligator” and they were all beat. It was late and they all just wanted to get home and sleep until late into the next day, so it was a huge relief when the director called cut on the final group scene where they were all standing on a jeep in a warehouse area. 

They all head back to the stylist’s area to ditch their clothes as they thanked the crew for their hard work. They all changed as quickly as possible and piled into the van one after the other, glad to be going home.

Hyungwon, Jooheon, and Minhyuk chatted happily in the very back seat, while Chankyun dozed of in the front passenger seat. The youngest surely needed his beauty rest. Hyunwoo and Hoseok sat in the middle seats side by side, and Hoseok rested his head on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. They were no secret to the members, but Hoseok was an affectionate person to those he was close to, so no one would have thought anything of the gesture anyway.

When they arrived at their dorm, the members all rushed to their rooms as quickly as possible, wishing each other good nights as they went. Hyunwoo was about to start heading upstairs to bed as well when he felt two large arms snake around his waist and soft lips press against his ear.

“I want you, hyung,” Hoseok whispered seductively.

Hoseok doesn’t usually call him hyung, since they are the same age, but he knows calling him that sends the blood straight to his nether regions. Hyunwoo shudders at the words and is easily led to Hoseok’s empty bedroom. Once the door closes behind them, he immediately takes off his shirt to reveal a very interesting piece of clothing underneath.

Black. Lace. Bodysuit… i.e. the hottest thing Hyunwoo has ever seen. Hoseok had been wearing it in the music video and Hyunwoo couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He’s pretty sure he caught himself drooling more than once and his eyes drifted down Hoseok’s body to where the bodysuit disappeared into his pants.  
Hyunwoo puts his hands on Hoseok’s sides to feel the soft lacey fabric against his boyfriend’s skin.

“Hyung, are you gunna stare all night or are you gonna take this thing off me?” Hoseok asks.

“I’m gonna fuck you in it,” is Hyunwoo’s ineloquent reply. He’s not exactly thinking straight, so he’s not too concerned with sounding good right now. He immediately goes for Hoseok’s fly and gets his pants off as soon as possible. For a minute, Hyunwoo just stares at Hoseok in that sexy piece of cloth, before diving in and kissing him deep.

They break apart for air and Hoseok pouts up at Hyunwoo, with lidded eyes.

“No fair hyungiiiee, you’ve got too many clothes on.”

Hyunwoo wastes no time and strips down as per Hoseok’s wishes. They start kissing again, and Hyunwoo leads them to the edge of Hoseok’s bed, breaking the kiss to shove Hoseok down. Hyunwoo stands in front of Hoseok, offering his half-hard dick to Hoseok’s watering mouth. They both like it a little rough, so Hyunwoo doesn’t hesitate to grab the back of Hoseok’s head, slightly pulling the hair, and guides his dick all the way in.

Hoseok begins so suck earnestly on Hyunwoo’s member, getting it slick and hard, stroking himself to full hardness as well, through the restriction of the fabric covering his cock.

When Hyunwoo is satisfied, he pulls Hoseok off of himself and locks their lips again, guiding them both onto the bed, with himself in between Hoseok’s thick legs. He uses one hand to stabilize himself on the bed, and the other to grab onto one of those juicy thighs and spread Hoseok further, to make more room for him. He moves the lacy fabric covering Hoseok’s cock and it bounces free onto his abdomen. Hoseok’s been letting out these breathy whines since their first kiss of the night, and Hyunwoo wants nothing more than to turn them into loud moans.

He reaches over to the nightstand for lube and a condom and starts to coat his long fingers. Hyunwoo has moved the lace just enough to expose the tight ring of muscle he wants to enter. 

“Hyung, please,” Hoseok whines, as Hyunwoo teases the hole. He finally enters Hoseok with one finger and works it in and out until Hoseok relaxes. He adds a second and then a third finger to prepare Hoseok for his girth. He’s about to pull his fingers out and roll on the condom when Hoseok lets out a high-pitched moan, letting Hyunwoo know, he’s found that sweet bundle of nerves inside his boyfriend. 

Hyunwoo thrusts his fingers in a few more times and Hoseok is getting lost in the pleasure.

“Uhn… fuck me Hyunwoo, I need you,” he rasps.

“Who do you want to fuck you?” Hyunwoo asks cheekily. Even though he’s desperate at this point too, he can’t pass up the opportunity to tease the smaller man.

“I need you, Hyunwoo-hyung. Fuck me, please.”

“So polite, I guess I can’t say no.”

Hyunwoo goes to roll on the condom when suddenly Hoseok pitches up and stops him.

“I want to feel you inside me, hyung,”

And just like that Hyunwoo chucks the condom aside and manhandles Hoseok into a position where his hands and shoulders are on the bed and his ass is on full display high in the air. Hyunwoo takes a second to admire it and manoeuvres the lacy fabric of the bodysuit out of the way again to add more lube to Hoseok’s hole before he brings the tip close and shoves himself in all at once.

Hoseok lets out a slightly pained moan that quickly turns sultry. He waits for Hoseok to adjust before he actually moves though. Hoseok does need to be able to walk tomorrow. He starts pounding in earnest once Hoseok gives him the okay and he snakes one of his hands into Hoseok’s dual-toned hair and pulls, lifting Hoseok slightly off the bed.

It’s just the right side of painful and Hoseok whimpers with every thrust. The bodysuit is slightly constricting his testicles where it connects at the bottom, so he reaches down and releases the buttons there. 

Hyunwoo notices, and quickly shifts their position to be facing Hoseok, in between his legs again. He quickly re-enters Hoseok’s hole and finds that sweet bundle of nerves inside on the first thrust. Hoseok lets out a sharp whine and begs Hyunwoo for kisses with the look in his eyes. Hyunwoo gives in, and they make out sloppily as they both approach their releases. 

“Hyungie, please touch me,” Hoseok whines.

Hyunwoo is happy to oblige, feeling his own release building. He fucks into Hoseok hard with each thrust, hitting his prostate every time. It’s not long before Hoseok is spilling his seed all over his own stomach and Hynwoo’s hand, with a high-pitched moan that’s hopefully not loud enough to wake the others.

Hoseok’s ass feels like it’s milking Hyunwoo’s cock as he comes and it takes everything for Hyunwoo not to come instantly. He continues to thrust into the smaller man until his thrusts become erratic and he can barely hold on.

Hoseok pulls him down and whispers right in his ear, “Let me feel you, hyung.”

Hyunwoo pumps into Hoseok a few more times before spilling his fluid into the heat of Hoseok’s tight ass. Damn, Hoseok knows how to get to him. He rests for a minute on top of Hoseok’s chest as he catches his breath, still sheathed inside him.

When he comes down from his high, Hyunwoo realizes they should probably clean themselves up before going to sleep, lest they want to wake up sticky and gross. Hoseok is already sated and half asleep but he lets out a little whine when Hyunwoo pulls out.

A cascade of white liquid comes out of Hoseok as his entrance contracts at the loss of Hyunwoo’s length. That’s the one bad thing about fucking without a condom: it’s messy.

Too lazy to go to the bathroom for a wet cloth, Hyunwoo, grabs the plain shirt he was wearing earlier and gives them both a quick wipe. They’ll be a bit sticky in the morning, but at this point they’re both too tired to care. Hyunwoo gives Hoseok one last kiss before settling in behind him on the bed, making him the little spoon. 

“I love you, Hyunwoo-hyung,” Hoseok says before drifting off.

“I love you too, Hoseokkie.”


End file.
